Mutany on All Fronts
by Protector23
Summary: After Elsa is attacked, she once again falls victim to the darkness that once controlled her. And love is a lot more difficult to come by when depression takes over. Warning: rape, sexual content, depression, suicidal tendencies.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready?" she called to her subjects from the Palace's courtyard. The crowd whooped excitedly as the strength of late summer beat down upon their brow. Their queen smiled and sent flurries of soft snow and comforting ice around the imaginations of man, woman, and child alike. The fountains were sculpted into majestic works- nearly as abstract as their mysterious ruler- and the cobblestone was quickly blanketed in thick, clean ice. The excuse for this celebration became irrelevant and the fun was just beginning.

Anna smiled as she enjoyed the chorus of approval; the men bellowing, the women giggling, and the children in fits of such great laughter that they could hardly breathe. It reminded her of the dances she and Elsa had with Olaf, and the times they took turns sledding down shallow hills. It hadn't been until after Elsa's coronation a few years ago that she had been told that those memories had been altered. She understood, thankful for the healing the trolls had given her, but felt betrayed by their validity. They were always her comfort growing up. Those memories were her evidence that she and her sister would always have each other. How could her own thoughts be a lie? But they are, and the loss of their viability melted a small part of the affection she once had for her sister away. It was the only proof she had that Elsa was capable of being relatable and fun. These small festivals were slowly building the idea of her sister back up, though. In both Anna's eyes and in the eyes of the citizens of Arendelle, who were widely denied the right to witness the sisters' upbringing.

Anna's shoulder grew heavy under the weight of her husband's hand, "You don't have to work tonight, do you?" she inquired innocently, adjusting her features to appear vulnerable and playful as a child's.

Kristoff gave a scoff, "No, but I have to wake up at the crack a dawn tomorrow to get these orders filled." He smiled as he spoke, it's what she loved about him, "This job is killing me!"

"Aw, stressed?" She was setting this conversation up for her own benefit and they both knew it.

He went along, "Yeah, a little."

With anticipation she scrunched up her face. After their talk had ended in her favor, Anna approached a guard, "Sir, would you tell the Queen that Kristoff and I are retiring for the night? And that should she need me, she could find me in the study soon after dawn?"

He saluted them and turned to embrace the chaos of the crowd; it was going to take him a while to make his way up to the front of the yard to find the Queen. A few necessary incidents of pushing and unforgiving happenings of shovings were met before finally reaching Her Majesty.

"Good evening, Brynford. Are you enjoying the festivities?" Elsa greeted one of the more familiar guards.

He bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa let out a small chuckle, "At ease. How many times do I have to tell you that it's ok for you to be more relaxed than that? I consider you a friend, I don't want you to feel obligated to treat me as if you're not."

"Well, Your Majesty," he sighed, "I suppose I'll just have to hear it once more." They laughed.

"Oh! Do you know where my sister has run off to? I wanted to tell her that I've met with the ambassador from Lander's Fjord and we intend to open trading with them by the end of next season. And I thought perhaps we could all have dinner to celebrate Kristoff's birthday."

Brynford knew that the Queen was in a merry mood, she hadn't spoken so many words to him at once in years. He was almost guilty to have to deliver the princess' message, "The Princess, my Lady, has retired for the night. She wanted to let you know that she'd be available sometime after dawn in her study."

Expertly concealing her disappointment, Elsa shrugged off her plans and found herself dreading the night of solitude. "I see. No matter, I'll let her know in the morning."

"If I may," Brynford began, "since I am on your personal guard detail tonight, would it be too rash to offer that Your Majesty trust me and my men enough to spend leisure time on the boats? A relaxing ride usually puts Your Majesty at ease."

Elsa smiled, "How do you know that I like the boats?"

"Observation, my Lady," he countered.

"Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

"The water is beautiful tonight." The ripples mesmerized the Queen as the boat drifted casually. She lost her regal composure and allowed her unfolded hands to support her as she leaned over the railing. Brynford smiled lightly as his Queen's platinum hair blew freely in the sea breeze.

Abrasive whispers gruffed unhappily from behind when the other guards began to grumble over their unusual shift. Brynford went to join their griping, "Of all the nights she decides to get out of the castle! I'm burning up out here," Jackdon complained.

"Indeed!" Danjolf chimed, "We're all dressed up in this ridiculous armor and dress and it's adding about twenty degrees."

The men wildly shook their heads. Hort kept his voice as tame as possible while proclaiming, "And we're warriors for crying out loud! Not some dolls she can dress up and drag out to all corners of the Kingdom at this hour!"

"Indeed!" Danjolf said again.

"As a matter of fact," Brynford began, "she CAN dress us up and drag us where ever she wants. We're Her Majesty's guard tonight. Is that tone I'm hearing something you'd want the Queen to hear?"

Hort waved Brynford's words away, "Who's going to attack her out here? There's nobody around for miles! There's nothing for us to guard against!"

Brynford surveyed the waters and admitted to himself that Hort had a point. The other two men seemed to have exchanged a look, one that put Brynford on edge.

"Say, Hort," Danjolf said, "Nobody around for miles, eh?"

Brynford and Hort nodded hesitantly, "Well that should mean there's nobody around to hear us having a good ol' time, then...?"

As Jackdon's words wandered off so had his eyes. They followed the young Queen's movements as she bent over the rail further to catch a better glimpse of two interacting fish just beneath the water's face. The other three men's thoughts followed.

"That's ridiculous! She wouldn't allow for that, Jack," Hort stated.

"Maybe not with you, old goat!" Hort stopped himself from challenging the lankier man, "but I know of one of us she might be more open to."

All eyes turned to Brynford. He dismissed this plan because of its absurdity and promised them that he would not participate and would put an end to any such attacks before they began; the Queen trusted them, after all. It would be not only disrespectful of her, but also treason.

But this job did have its downsides, his coworkers reminded him, and it had been an awfully long time since he had been with a woman. "Stop this foolish idea! Even if she would approve, you wouldn't be able to trust her. She could get scared or angry and kill us within minutes. Have you not forgotten the horrors of the coronation?" Yes, this was the kink wasn't it? How could it be ensured that her powers be under control?

A thought here and there, a suggestion or two found arbitrarily presented led them to nearly put the idea to rest. The whole conversation seemed to be men being men under strained conditions, "Fine, then, Brynford. Ruin our fun- it was merely a conversation."

Bryford's armored boots clinked proudly step by step to take him away from his ridiculous peers.

"Oh to hell with this," Danjolf sighed once he decided Brynford was far enough away to see that no harm would come, but also be out of audible distance. He broke through the circle of guards to speak to Elsa, "My Queen. You look so beautiful tonight."

He continued to bow low as she replied, "Thank you."

"Might I bother Your Majesty for a single snowflake? One as beautiful as the Queen herself?" he requested as smoothly and humbly as possible. From across the deck Brynfold watched patiently to see what he was planning. Jackdon and Hort listened eagerly within arm's reach for a cue.

Else knitted her brow, "Why?"

"My Lady," he scrambled, "I have seen so many wonderful things tonight and I've never been blessed enough to hold witness to your magic being this close to you. I've merely seen from afar. Is that a silly thing to ask?"

"A little. But..." her grin faded, "not tonight."

It was true, then. Danjolf had wondered for some time if the rumors were true.

Many said that Queen Elsa could only give herself so much freedom in her powers before they grew out of control. There was no doubt that she could stop it at any time, a great improvement from when she had unleashed the winter a few years ago, but it was much more difficult after a certain point. And she had been using her magic quite a bit earlier this evening. He saw the fear of spiraling out of control in her eyes- she knew her limit.

The men understood and advanced at once, "You are very beautiful, My Queen," Hort agreed.

"Indeed."

Hort grabbed her shoulders, "Guard! Stand down!" She wiggled uncomfortably.

"Stop Hort," Brynfold demanded while running toward them, "what did I tell you!?"

Jackdon interrupted, "We're not forcing anything, Brynfold."

Wicked grins.

Brynfold locked eyes with the Queen, Jackdon came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and Hort leaned in closer, "Yes, my Queen, we're not forcing anything."


	3. Chapter 3

No. Conceal it, don't feel it. Just don't think about it, Elsa. You're ok. Don't feel, don't feel.

The instinct to ice the boat was difficult to suppress. They knew as well as she that if she let herself get scared and react, the consequences might be grave for Arendelle. The nightmares of her coronation still lingered. Risking bringing the winter back was a terror that haunted her even during the festivals.

And yet she was numb. She doubted that even if she could use her powers to fight back, she wouldn't have any way to do so. Elsa briefly fought within herself to lift her hands or feet, kick or fight back, with no avail. Elsa had never felt so powerless.

The guard they called Danjolf roughly lifted her. She had no control over her limbs and they flopped around according to how her guards moved them. She used all of her will power to avoid looking to the base of the mast, where Brynfold lay swollen and limp, and prayed he wasn't dead. He tried to stop them, three against one.

She winced as he laid her down on the stairs and kneeled over her. His strong hands migrated from one place to another: her hair, her shoulder, her breast, her stomach. She distracted herself by trying to find the gown she had on when she boarded. Maybe it was thrown into the water. Pain shot through her as Danjolf's finger climbed into her and simultaneously tested the strength of a woman's body by pulling and tugging on her breasts. First with his fingers, then his teeth.

Don't let them see the fear. It's not pain, it's not. Don't think about it. Don't feel it.

It frightened her how second-nature being unresponsive was to her until she broke. It was hard to keep the facade when Danjolf simply played with her using one finger or two, but she couldn't stop the tears and the scream as he pushed his fist into her. The burning was unexpected. When would this hell be over?

Then a thought.

What if doesn't end? Had they planned to kill her?

Don't feel!

She felt the ice crystallizing beneath her fingers. Holt felt it, too, "Ah ah ahh! No ice, Snow Queen. Wouldn't want that permanent winter to return, would we?"

Hours passed and the guards eventually had their fill. She repeated her Father's song in her head until now, but suddenly pushed it away.

Deep breath.

She saw the three guards laughing and sitting content against the side of the boat. A pointed blast of ice caught Danjolf in the heart, another pierced Holt in the temple, and the last shot through Jackdon's eye. She kept her cool, collapsing hard onto the floor.

Elsa lay still and quiet on the wooden deck of the boat and wished that her fear of being killed was reality. For many years in her adolescence she denied these thoughts. She knew the world might be better without her, but couldn't bring herself to bring the idea to the forefront of her mind. And now she meditated on what would be different, who would miss her, what would happen to Arendelle. The citizens wouldn't care and Anna would take things over. Nothing bad would happen without her here.

She formed a shaft of sharp ice, closed her eyes tight, and pulled the make-shift blade across her wrist . Her body fell cold and her head spun until the world was black.


End file.
